The Fourth Charmed One
by fanluver
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Rating may go up. Kim receives some bad news. Jason is about to gain some powers he never suspected he would ever have. CHAPTER 6B
1. The Newest Charmed One

AN: This is a Charmed/Power Rangers Crossover. The Rangers don't have their powers anymore. Kim is a Whitelighter and the fourth member of the Charmed Ones is a surprise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or The Power Rangers.

THE FOURTH CHARMED ONE

****

CHAPTER 1

_The Newest Charmed One_

"This place is huge Jason. Where did you get it?" Billy and Tommy looked at Jason.

"My grandmother left it to me. Dad told me that he use to live here when he was a child. He said that my real mother and him use to be friends, so when she couldn't take care of me, she gave me to him and mom. Since they couldn't have kids of their own, they adopted me. I guess my mother was an amazing person. He just wouldn't tell me how."

"That's weird," Billy said. "You and your father have always been close. Why wouldn't he tell you about your real mom?"

"I don't know. He said something about not wanting me to get mixed up in her world. I always thought they were best friends when they were kids, but dad said that as they got older things changed. He also said that I was the last gift she had given me."

"Did your dad tell you who she was?" Tommy asked the question that both him and Billy were think about.

"No. He told me that if I moved to San Francisco, I would find out sooner or later. I just figured that she must have live on this street somewhere, since this is where dad grew up."

"Sounds logical to me." Tommy nodded at Billy's comment.

"I suppose we should start bringing everything in now," Tommy said. Jason and Billy nodded and followed Tommy outside. Tommy noticed the red head across the street heading straight for them. Tommy couldn't help but notice the way her skirt and blouse hung to her body. It showed everyone of her curves. In Tommy's mind she was the hottest thing on two legs.

"Looks like we just lost Tommy." Jason looked over where Billy was pointing. Tommy was staring at the woman who was coming over to them. Jason watched as she came toward them.

"Hi I'm Paige Matthew's," she said.

"Hi. I'm Jason Scott, this is Billy Cranston, and the one in front of you is Tommy Oliver."

"What can we do for you Miss Matthew's?" Billy asked her.

"I just came over to welcome you to the neighborhood. I thought you might like to join me and my sisters for dinner tonight."

"I don't know. We have a lot to do tonight," Jason said.

"Please. It's not like I'm asking you to leave it completely. It will just be for a couple of hours."

"Sure we would love to," Tommy said. Both Jason and Billy stared at Tommy. They couldn't figure out what he was thinking. It was obvious that he wasn't thinking with his mind.

"Great. Be at our house at 7:00 PM, and don't worry it will be fun." Paige turned around and walked back to her house. Tommy continued to stare at her. There was something special about her. Tommy was sure of that.

Jason and Billy looked at Tommy again. It was obvious that he had been bitten by the love bug again. Of course it had been awhile for all of them. Tommy had broken up with Kat right after high school, Billy had ended up breaking up with Cestra two years after they had started going out, and Jason had caught Emily cheating on him about a year and a half ago. None of them seemed to be able to have very good luck with relationships. Jason shook his head and motioned to Billy. They both headed over to Tommy.

"Forget it Bro'."

"Why?"

"Because it may not work out. None of us has had much luck with the ladies man."

"Who knows maybe that's about to change," Tommy said.

"Yeah and Kim will come back to life Bro'"

"Jason are you okay?"

"I guess. It's just not fair. She was only eighteen. She didn't deserve to die."

"We all miss her Jason, but we can't let it bring us down," Billy said.

"Not like I do." Jason grabbed one of the boxes and went inside with it.

"What's with Jason?"

"At her funeral, he realized how much he really cared about her. He was willing to let her go out with you because he thought that he didn't have a chance with her. Look Tommy, don't tell him I said anything. He didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"He didn't want you to think that you stole her from him."

"I did, didn't I?'

"No. Kim was the one who wanted to be with you in high school. It wasn't until she moved to Florida, that she realized that she was only dating you because she couldn't have Jason. That was why she broke up with you in the first place." Tommy nodded. They noticed that Jason was heading back outside. They immediately grabbed a couple of boxes and headed toward the house.

----The Halliwell House----

"Come on you guys."

"This isn't a good idea. Who knows who they really are. They could be demons or warlocks Paige," Phoebe said.

"Then what better way to get to know them. If their demons or warlocks, than we can keep an eye on them from here. It's perfect."

"I don't know Paige. I have to agree with Phoebe," Piper said as she fed Wyatt.

"What do you think Leo?" Leo looked at all three of them before speaking.

"I have to agree with Paige. If they are demons and warlocks, we can keep a better on them if we get to know them a little better." Just as he finished speaking, a bunch of blue lights formed into a young girl. "Kim what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell all of you not to try to vanquish my new charge." Leo noticed that Kim was speaking with a lot of sarcasm.

"Kim, what's wrong?"

"They assigned him to me. They know how I feel about him, and that doesn't include the fact that I'm dead to him. How in the world am I suppose to tell him he's a male witch and I'm his guardian angel?"

"I see your point. You'll just have to wait until he gets his powers before you make yourself known to him."

"And what do I do when all three of them faint for the first time in their lives? This isn't as easy as they make it out to be. If I wasn't a Whitelighter, I'd tell the Elders exactly where to go."

"Calm down Kim." Kim nodded and took a couple of deep breaths. "Why don't you go and check on a couple of your charges. I'll let you know when you can come back."

"You won't have to. The minute he gets his powers I'll know about it. The Elders have made it clear that I have to speak with him when he gets them." This time it was Leo who nodded. Kim nodded at Leo and the Charmed Ones and then vanished in blue lights. Leo sighed.

"Who was that, and what did she mean not to vanquish her charge?" Paige asked after Kim left.

"Her name is Kim. She's a relatively new Whitelighter. She died five years ago. Her charge is one of the young men across the street. Please you guys, don't make her angry."

"No wonder you supported Paige's idea about inviting them to dinner. You knew about this." Piper and Phoebe looked at Leo. Leo just nodded. Dinner was definitely going to be interesting.


	2. Meeting New Neighbors and Memories

****

The Fourth Charmed One

AN: Thank you for the reviews. You'll just have to wait to see what Jason's power is, because I don't know myself yet. Prue had telekinesis and astral projection, Piper freezes time and blows things up, Phoebe sees the future and levitates, and Paige can orb things to her and orb like Leo can. That pretty much takes up quite a few powers. Jason will also be able to orb because he is going to be Paige's twin brother. If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Ranger characters or the Charmed characters.

****

CHAPTER 2

_Meeting the New Neighbors_ **_and Remembering_**

Jason and Billy were having a hard time standing up, they were laughing so hard. Tommy looked like he was getting ready for a date instead of going across the street for dinner. It was final, they had lost Tommy to the love bug again. He always drove himself crazy when he met someone knew. It was only after he had dated the girl for awhile that he settled down a little. It was funny until he started driving them crazy. With Kim, he had driven everyone crazy wondering if he should ask her to the dance, only Billy was bugged the first time he asked Kat out, and now it looked like both Jason and Billy were going to driven nuts. Paige seemed like she was nice enough, but they didn't know anything about her. Jason had a feeling that meeting Paige and her sisters was going to bring them nothing but trouble.

Billy noticed that Jason had stopped laughing and was deep in thought. It was obvious that he was worried about something, but Billy and Tommy couldn't get him to tell them what it was. Jason never could stop being team leader, even when Tommy had taken over that role. If anything ever went wrong, Jason always felt that he was the one to blame for it. He never could give up the guilt. Tommy use to be the same way until Kim had told him otherwise. Taking the blame was all right if you were the one responsible for what had happened, but you would only end up getting hurt if you started blaming yourself for what anyone else did. Tommy and Billy had tried to convince Jason of that but it never seemed to work. Billy knew that Jason was still beating himself up for what had happened to Kim five years ago. Jason needed to get his mind off of Kim, and maybe tonight was a good way to start.

It was 6:55 PM when Tommy pulled both Jason and Billy out the door. With Jason's mind on Kim, he didn't even notice the pull on his wrist. Jason may not have noticed but Billy did. Billy tried to pull his wrist out of Tommy's grasp. He finally succeeded when they reached the house across the street. Tommy was already knocking before they even stopped at the door. Paige opened the door. Jason noticed that her hair was swept away from her face. It didn't occur to him earlier, but she seemed really familiar to him. He just wished that he knew why.

"Come on in a meet my sisters," Paige said. Tommy was the first one to enter. Billy and Jason seemed a little hesitant at first, but the entered the house anyway. Jason noticed that Tommy was talking to Paige non-stop. In fact he only stopped when three people entered the living room where they were led to.

"This is my family. That one's Phoebe. The one holding the baby is Piper. That's Wyatt, and Leo is Piper's husband."

"Hi I'm Tommy, that's Billy and Jason is the one standing by the window."

"Hi," Billy said while Jason just nodded his head.

"Hello." Piper and Phoebe seemed to hate this little get together almost as much as Jason did from the sound of it.

"Why don't all of you sit down, and I'll get the drinks. What would you like?" Leo asked everyone.

"Wine." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all said at the same time.

"Beer if you have any," Tommy said.

"I'll have the same as Tommy," Billy told Leo.

"Jason?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Jason nodded.

Kim watched as the oldest of her charges played on the swings. She was only 7 years old. That was how old Kim had been when she first met Leo. She was starting a gymnastics class at the youth center. She had been afraid that nobody would like her. That's when Leo came up to her. He introduced her to Jason and Billy. Jason was there for a martial arts class, and Billy was there for a computer class. They had become friends quickly. They were the best of friends until the day she died. That was five years ago. Kim thought about that fateful day.

**Flashback**

She had just finished her last class of the day and was heading toward the youth center where she worked. As usual, her thoughts were on Jason. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. Ever since Muranthias actually. She remembered everything about that trip home, but nothing could compare to the smile Jason gave her when they had both been freed from Malagore's spell. It seemed to show all of his emotions at the same time. Thinking about that day, Kim came to a decision. It was time to go home. She needed to tell Jason how she felt. Unknown to her, she would never make it home. Just as she turned the corner Drake, a guy she knew from school, stepped in front of her.

"Hello Kim."

"Hey Drake. I would love to stay and talk, but I really need to get to work."

"Hey I won't stop you. I just wanted to know if you have changed your mind about going out with me?"  
"I can't Drake. I'm in love with someone. In fact, I was just thinking about paying him a visit. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Kim noticed the evil look that came over his face. It was a look that Kim couldn't forget. She had seen it countless times when she had been the Pink Ranger. She slowly began to back away. She heard a bang and then felt something enter her chest.

Kim hadn't noticed that Drake had been carrying a gun. He smirked as he saw her laying on the sidewalk bleeding to death. 'If I can't have her, than nobody would,' he thought to himself. Now they would always be together. He didn't notice the police officer coming up behind him. As he lifted the gun to his head, the officer grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind him. The gun was taken from him, and he was arrested for murder.

**End Flashback**

Kim would never know what would happen to her if she hadn't accepted the Elders offer to become a Whitelighter. Leo was the one to show her around. He had been her Whitelighter when she was growing up, so it only made sense for him to teach her. First she was given her charges. One of them being two years old. She was adorable. Her name was Cassandra, but everyone called her Cassie. Her blue eyes showed an innocence that Kim had forgotten even existed. That's when Kim realized that she had made the right decision about becoming a Whitelighter. Whenever something got Kim down during that first year, she would go see Cassie. The little girl made her realize that not everything in life was part of evils scheme.

Kim noticed that she was watching Cassie play. Something's would never change. That little girl still had the ability to cheer Kim up. Kim shook her head and turned to leave the park. With one last look at Cassie, Kim headed to the nearest ally. Kim orbed the minute she was out of sight. She knew that the Elders were calling her. By the looks of it, they were call all of the Whitelighters. Sam and Leo stood off to the side talking. Kim headed in their direction. She hated talking to the others, they were so serious most of the time. Sam and Leo would at least acknowledge her with smiles.

"Hey guys."

"Kim you made it." Kim nodded.

"Weren't you suppose to be having dinner with your new neighbors Leo?"

"I was just telling Sam that I had to tell them that my beeper went off. They bought it too."  
"It doesn't surprise me, just be careful. Billy might want to see it."

"Thanks for the warning Kim."

"So what's going on?"

"Nobody knows. They called us up here and they haven't said anything yet."

"Can we have your attention please? Thank you. We have summoned you here to inform you that this has become a dangerous time for all of you. Several Darklighters have joined together. They have begun to hunt for all of you. Their leader is looking for one of you specifically. Some of you will have to stay here until we know more. Those of you that have charges that are strong enough to protect you may come and go as you please. Those of you that don't will have to stay here. That is all for now." The Elders left. The only one that had any kind of emotion on their face was Kim. She was stuck up here, because her charges were all children. She hated this.

"Don't worry Kim, we'll think of something. Who knows, maybe they'll let you stay with me for awhile," Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, but I don't think they'll go for it. Besides with Wyatt you don't have enough room. I'll just have to keep an eye on everything from up here."

"Kimberly." Kim turned to see one of the Elders standing behind her.

"Yes sir."

"We have removed Jason from your care until his powers not only manifest themselves, but until he is strong enough to protect you from the Darklighters." Leo watched as Kim's face registered the shock and disappointment she felt. "Sam will take over for you until Jason is stronger. All of your charges will be cared for by others. You are not to leave." Both Sam and Leo noticed the bright sheen of tears in Kim's eyes. The tears never fell while the Elder was standing there. The moment he left, they sprang free from her eyes. Kim turned and ran away from the two men whom were her friends.

Leo and Sam watched as Kim ran through the crowd of Whitelighters. They knew that it was all just too much for her. First she lost her freedom, and now all of her charges were being assigned to others. They wanted to go after her, but they knew that she needed to be alone right know. It was never easy to lose a charge. They both knew that. They had both lost to many to death, but to lose one the way Kim did was almost enough to destroy a Whitelighter. They would both check up on her in a couple of day. They knew she wasn't going anywhere. The Elders had decreed that she wouldn't leave. That meant that her orbing powers had just been stripped from her for the time being. Leo and Sam both vowed silently to get Jason up to speed in a hurry. Kim would hurt them both if she had to stay up here for too long. They orbed to the Halliwell Manor. They had work to do and family to inform.


	3. Watching and Meetings

**__**

The Fourth Charmed One

AN: Sorry for the long wait. The dreaded Writer's Block struck without warning. Hopefully I will be able to update all my stories soon. I'm still thinking about powers that Jason could have, so they probably won't be showing up in this chapter. Hopefully they'll be in chapter 4.

****

Chapter 3

**_Watching from above and Meeting Sam_**

Kim watched as Sam and Leo orbed down to Halliwell Manor, Leo's home. It hurt to know that while Leo and Sam were down there on Earth, she was stuck up here. Kim could still remember the time when Billy and Jason had told her that if she couldn't help people than she would probably go crazy. Little did any of them know just how right they both were at the time. It wasn't that she needed to be at the center of attention, she just hated to see people hurting. That trait was one of the reasons she had been given the chance to become a Whitelighter. It was also the reason that she hated being stuck up here. She just felt that she needed to help those who couldn't help themselves, but that was no longer an option at the moment.

Unknown to Kim, one of the Elders were watching her. Noticing the look on her once smiling face, he decided to take mercy on her. He knew that unlike the other new Whitelighters, Kim loved being down on Earth with her charges. She loved to watch them play and goof around. He also knew that her newest charge was someone, who not only held her heart, but her entire soul. The two of them were soul-mates. That's why it was decided that he would be given to her instead of Leo, unlike his sisters. In fact they were ordered to assign Jason Lee Scott to her. Not many people knew that the powers of good went even higher than the Elders, and even though the Elders had the final say in most things that Whitelighters did, there were times that even their decisions were overruled. Leo and Piper were the first decision that had been countermanded by their boss. The second was Kimberly and Jason. Because Kimberly had died at such a young age, their boss had informed them that she was to become his Whitelighter if his powers were to ever manifest themselves. It was a way to bring the balance back.

When Kim had died the balance had shifted toward the side of evil. Now was the time to shift it once again. Kimberly wasn't suppose to die five years ago. In fact she was suppose to go home to be with Jason. Together they were to have a child that was meant for a greater purpose, just like Wyatt. Unfortunately, a Darklighter by the name of Drake stopped her before she could help to fulfill the prophecy. That was why the Elders had been told to assign Jason into Kimberly's care. Shaking his head, the Elder that was watching her had come to a decision. He slowly made his way over to her. He knew that he could help her keep a watch on Jason, as well as Sam and Leo.

"Kimberly?" Kim looked to the Elder that had called her name.

"Yes sir?"

"If you come with me, you will be able to really see what's going on."

"Sir?"

"Let's just say I'm trying to make all of this up to you." Kim nodded and stood up. She followed the elder.

--Halliwell Manor--

Leo and Sam orbed by the kitchen door of the manor. Leo opened the door and led Sam into the house. Piper was there finishing up dinner. She looked at them and frowned. Leo went up to Piper and began to whisper to her. Piper nodded and went back to work on dinner. Leo led Sam into the living room to meet Jason, Billy, and Tommy. After introducing Sam to the guys, Leo apologized again just as Piper announced that dinner was ready. Everyone went into the dining room except Paige and Sam.

"What are you doing here?"

"The Elders sent me to keep an eye on your neighbors. The Whitelighter assigned to watch them had to be recalled because there's a danger, and the Elders want all Whitelighters who are new or who don't have charges who are strong enough to defend them out there by themselves. They've all been recalled until further notice."

"That doesn't explain why you're here."

"The only Whitelighters who have been attacked have been young females. I was sent because I'm in less danger than Kim is." Paige nodded and they both entered the dining room.

AN: Sorry it's so short. I'll try to write more next time. The Sam I was talking about is Paige's dad, the Whitelighter. It also makes him Jason's real father.


	4. Receiving Powers

**__**

The Fourth Charmed One

AN: Jason's powers will be revealed in this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update the last chapter. It took me awhile to get over the writer's block. It also took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with the story. I'm back. Hopefully work and, god forbid, writer's block don't interfere again. Let's get on with the story.

****

Chapter 4

_Powers Revealed_

Billy took notice of how everyone was sitting around the table. At the head of the table was Leo. On Leo's left was Sam, Paige, and Phoebe. Piper was at the other end of the table sitting in between Phoebe and Jason. Tommy was sitting next to Leo, and Billy was next to Tommy and Jason. If it wasn't for Piper and Phoebe putting dinner on the table, Billy would have laughed at the sitting arrangements. It was almost as though it had been arranged this way for a reason. After everything was put on the table, Piper and Phoebe took their seats.

Billy noticed as Leo and Sam grabbed hands and looked toward the three girls. Taking the hint, the girls all held hands. Tommy shrugged and grabbed Leo's hand and then reached for Billy's. Billy looked at Jason. Jason shrugged and grabbed Billy's hand and then reached for Piper's. As Jason's hand touched Piper's a blue light was emitted from the chandelier that hung above the table. Jason let go of Piper and Billy's hands. Tommy, Jason, and Billy all jumped back from the table. They immediately jumped into fighting stances. Jason was the first one to break the silence around the table.

"What the hell was that?" Piper looked at Leo. Leo nodded and Piper cleared her throat.

"That happens whenever a member of our family receives their powers," Piper explained. The guys were confused and in showed in their faces.

"I think you better explain. NOW!" Jason wasn't in the mood for cryptic answers. His tone of voice let Piper know that.

"This is hard to explain Jason. Trust me, when I first found out, I totally freaked."

"That's an understatement Paige. You didn't just freak, you refused to believe that you were our sister," Phoebe said. Paige looked down at the table. A faint pink showed on her cheeks.

"That doesn't explain what's going on here," Tommy said. To Billy it seemed as though Tommy and Jason had gone into leader mode. They wouldn't step on each other's toes, but they both wanted answers and this was the only way to get them.

"You guys have to understand that it's not easy for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. First Paige was hidden from them, and now they find out that Jason is related to them. The most they knew was that one of you was a witch. They didn't know that you were even close to being a member of the Halliwell family." Leo finally clarified.

"What are you talking about Leo? I was the last one born before mom was died." Paige said looking at Leo and Sam.

"That's true, but nobody knew that you had a twin brother. We kept him hidden, even from your grandmother. As soon as he was born, I orbed him somewhere until we could take him to the people who adopted him. We were afraid of what your grandmother would say if she found out about your brother. Until he was born, the Warren line had always been girls. We needed to protect him from everyone."

"And if Gram's reaction to Wyatt is anything to go on, then mom giving birth to a boy would have been worse." Piper stated matter of factly.

"Exactly. The fact that Jason was the first male born would have been disastrous," Leo said.

"Do any of you realize that the only two males to be born into our family, were fathered by Whitelighters. To me that seems odd in itself," Phoebe pointed out. While everything was being explained Jason was trying to leave without being noticed. Unfortunately, Piper, Leo, and Sam were watching him. Jason was shaking his head. This was not going very well. It was Paige all over again.

"Jason listen. We know that this is a lot to take in, but now that you have your powers, evil won't leave you alone. You are apart of this family Jason. That makes you very attractive to everything that's evil out there. You're going to need help with your powers. We can help you." Piper seemed eager to help, but Jason couldn't help but think that this was all a dream. Unfortunately his departure was interrupted by the smoky entrance of a darklighter.

"Where is she? The boss is really eager to see her again. If you tell me, than I won't have to kill you."

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy was really getting irritated.

"I'm the one who will kill you if you don't tell me where she is."

"She's somewhere you will never find her. If I'm right about who you're after, you'll never get your hands on her. Not only can she protect herself, but she is protected from you." Sam told the darklighter.

"Then you all will die." The crossbow appeared in his hand. Leo, Sam, and Paige all took cover as Piper and Phoebe took a step toward the darklighter. The thing was, they couldn't get around Jason, Tommy, and Billy.

"You picked the wrong people to threaten. If you think you can threaten the three of us and get away with it, then you were dangerously wrong." Tommy aimed a well placed kick at the darklighter's arm. He knocked the crossbow across the room.

Tommy and Billy began a hand-to-hand fight with the intruder. Jason stood back and let his friends fight. Jason didn't step in until they were knocked out of the way. As he started going toward the guy, he noticed that the guy was heading toward the crossbow on the other side of the room. He knew that he wouldn't get to him time, but he suddenly felt this overwhelming surge go through him. He automatically put his hands out in front of him and aimed for the mystery guy. Shock ran through everyone when lightning came out of his hands. The next thing everyone knew the lightning changed to fire, then water, and finally the ground began to shake. The intruder became scared and left in the same gray smoke that he entered in.

Whatever Jason had done was enough to scare the darklighter away, but it seemed to put him and his friends into shock. The powers he had shown had stopped but it was enough to show Sam and Leo that he was indeed the one that was written about in the prophecy that the Elders had tried to keep secret. Leo looked at Sam. Sam nodded and walked toward Jason. The minute he reached for Jason, Jason snapped out of the shock he was in. Jason jumped away from Sam. Grabbing Billy and Tommy, Jason headed for the door. They were almost to the door, when everyone called for him to stop.

"It's only going to get worse Jason. Now that the forces of darkness knows that you have received your powers, they'll be coming after you. They won't want you to live, since you will bring a balance to the world." Sam told everyone.

"Yeah right. I'm the balance between good and evil. Tell me something that's believable." Jason said sarcastically.

"You aren't the balance, but your future child is. Wyatt and your child will be able to keep the balance of good and evil in check," Leo explained.

"I don't have a girl friend, let alone an unborn child. I understand what you're trying to say, but I need time to think about this. My friends and I can take care of ourselves until I come to a decision, and don't worry about us. We been fighting evil since we were fourteen. We're not about to do anything stupid." Jason, Billy, and Tommy headed for the door.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige tried to stop them again, but Sam and Leo stopped them. They knew that Jason needed time, just like the girls did when they first received their powers. They hoped that in time Jason would come to them seeking answers. When he did, they would be ready with the answers. Now it was time to wait. Paige watched as Jason and the others went across the street. Unlike her Piper and Phoebe, Jason was more. He was her twin, and to her that meant something special.


	5. Jason's Decision

**__**

The Fourth Charmed One

AN: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They made my day a little better when I've had a bad day at work or with my family. Please keep them coming. They really make things better. I realized that I messed with Paige's age. In Charmed she's 25, but I have her and Jason at the age of 23. In away I messed with everyone's age. Let's just say that they got their powers earlier than the show said. My story, I can do what I want to. The disclaimer is in chapters 1 and 2.

****

CHAPTER 5

_Jason's Decision_

Jason couldn't believe what he had been told. Paige and her sisters were also his sisters. They couldn't be, could they? The only way he was going to get any answers was to ask his dad. He knew the truth, otherwise he wouldn't have encouraged Jason to move to San Francisco. Jason picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. He thought back to dinner while he waited for his mom or dad to pick up the phone. It had almost been nice, unfortunately it was interrupted by a weird light show and the strange man who materialized out of smoke. That wasn't even the weirdest part of the night. No, the weirdest part was when Jason had shot the four elements out of his hands. Jason was still reeling from that, not to mention what it did to Tommy and Billy.

"Hello." Jason smiled at the way his mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mom." Jason pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Jason!" Jason slowly put the phone back to his ear. "Is everything all right. You three aren't hurt, are you?"

"No Mom. In fact, we met some of our neighbors today. They seemed nice but they told me something, and I need Dad to tell me if their telling the truth."

"Honey are you okay?"

"I don't know Mom. Did you ever meet my real mother?"

"Not really. I only met her for a minute. She handed you to me, turned, and ran. The guy with her said that she was having a hard time giving you up. He did say that they had given up your sister the week before. I know that if I was in her shoes, I wouldn't have been able to do it. The minute I saw you, I fell in love with you. You dad said that you were special because of who your mother was. Whenever I tried to ask questions about your mother, your dad would change the subject. After you met Kim and Billy, I stopped asking questions. Why do you ask?"

"The neighbors I told you about, well they said they knew my real mother. They also told me that they were my sisters." Jason heard his mom gasp.

"I see. Can you handle it if they're telling the truth?"

"I think so. You just told me, that my twin sister was given away a week before I was. If they're telling the truth, than it just means that we'll have bigger family get togethers right. I love you Mom. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you to Jason. I'll get your father for you. Hold on a minute." Jason heard her put the phone down. After Jason's talk with his mom, his suspicions became worse. The more he learned, the more he was beginning to realize the truth of what he had been told at dinner. Jason heard his dad pick up the phone.

"Jason what's wrong?"

"Nothing Dad. I was just wondering about my real mother. Mom said that she only met her for a moment and she couldn't tell me that much."

"Why the sudden interest? You've never wanted to know about her before."

"Yeah well that was before I met three ladies who claim to be my sisters. One of them could even be my twin." Jack Scott heard the anger in his son's voice.

"I see. I know you want to know everything about your real mother, but it can't be explained on the phone. I'll try to explain everything when I get there the day after tomorrow. I suggest that you plan on those women being present. I only want to explain this once, and I have a feeling that they'll want to know all of this as well."

"Sure Dad."

"I know you want answers Jason, but it really needs to be done in person. I'll see you the day after tomorrow." Jack hung up. Jason stared at the phone receiver in his hand. After a few minutes he hung up the phone and stared at the wall.

Jason was still sitting there when Tommy and Billy came downstairs a few hours later. They were just as confused as Jason, but at least they didn't have to worry about getting powers that they never expected. When their Ninjetti powers resurfaced, they had already been prepared for them. After all the Great Power was always with them, so it only made sense that they would resurface when they were in any kind of danger. A year after Tommy and the other Rangers had given up the Turbo Powers the entire universe was in danger, so the Ninjetti Animal Spirits resurfaced to protect the ones who held them. Until now Jason had been feeling left out, but now it seemed as though the three of them were going to be a team once more. It was a shame that Kim wasn't here. If she was than the Four Musketeers would be back.

Billy shook his head and pulled Tommy out of the living room. They headed toward the kitchen. They knew that Jason needed time to come to grips with everything that was happening. Billy just hoped that Mr. Scott could shed some light on everything that was going on. Billy knew that Jason had called his dad. He had come downstairs to see if Jason was okay when he heard Jason talking to his dad. Billy shook his head again. He was giving Jason another hour to snap out of the trance he was in, and than he was going to snap him out of it. Jason needed to deal and this wasn't the way to do it.

"What do we do Billy?"

"I don't know Tommy. I guess we'll just have to support Jason no matter what he decides to do."

"I won't be making any decisions until dad gets here on Saturday."

"Your dad's coming here? Why?" Tommy asked confused.

"He said that what he had to tell me couldn't be said on the phone. He also wants Paige and her sisters there when he explains. Could you guys ask them if we can meet over there Saturday night. I don't think I could face them right now."

"Not a problem Bro. We'll go over there tomorrow morning and ask. You okay, because you look as though you were in a battle with one of Rita's monsters." Jason laughed at Tommy's joke.

"I'm fine. I just wish Kim was here to talk to. That reminds me. I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What's up Jason?"

"Well I was thinking. I know that all the witnesses saw Kim get shot, but after she was transported to the hospital her body disappeared. What if she's not dead? I mean she could have woken up and left the hospital. Ever since we were Rangers, we've all had an increased ability to heal ourselves. It was one of the side effects of holding the power. What if she was beginning to heal? She wouldn't want the doctors to examine her. If they did, they would have found out that she was once a Ranger."

"That makes sense. What do you think Billy?"

"It's possible, but why wouldn't she contact any of us?"

"I don't know. Maybe she didn't want to endanger any of us. The guy who shot her did disappear from the jail cell he was in. Maybe she didn't want him to find her. Of course Astronoma showed up shortly afterwards. I mean, you two got the use of your Ninjetti Powers shortly after she was shot. Maybe she did too." Jason, Billy, and Tommy all looked at each other. It made sense. They all hoped that Kim was alive. She was the heart of the team, especially the three of them.

**Saturday Afternoon**

Jason was waiting for his dad to show up. Tommy and Billy had offered to wait with him, but Jason had sent them across the street to wait. This was something that Jason had to do himself. They understood that but they still had to offer. Jason was still thinking about Kim. He wished he had some kind of sign that he was right in what he was thinking. Jason was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of car doors being shut. He looked out the window and saw his parents heading up the walkway. Jason met them at the door. He hoped his mom took this okay. Jason smiled at the only parents he had ever known. Sarah hugged Jason but she didn't let go when Jack stepped up to greet Jason.

Jason nodded and began to lead them across the street where Tommy and Billy were waiting on the front porch. After greeting Mr. and Mrs. Scott, Billy and Tommy led them inside. Billy was hoping that this meeting went all right for Jason's sake. Piper, Leo, and Sam weren't crazy about the idea of them coming, but once Billy explained that Mr. Scott had lived in the house across the street when he was younger, Piper and Leo agreed. Sam on the other had still seemed nervous about them coming. It was as though he was afraid that they would give something away. Billy looked at Sam when he entered the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Billy began to introduce everyone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott this is Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, Piper's husband Leo, Paige Matthews, and that's Sam. Everyone this is Jack and Sarah Scott."

"We already know Sam, but we'll get to that later. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Jack said to everyone. "I think we all better sit down. What I'm about to tell you is a long story." Jack waited until everyone was sitting before he began. He noticed that Jason didn't look at anyone in the room. He was starring at the floor instead.

"I guess the place to begin is the first time I met your mother Jason. I was ten when we met. I was attacked by a demon. She saved me. In exchange for keeping her secret, I was able to keep my memories of what happened that day. I had always known that Patti was special, I just didn't know how special until that day. We became the best of friends after that. I helped her keep the fact that she was a witch a secret, and she helped me whenever something tried to kill me. That seemed to happen a lot. We didn't understand it until we were eighteen.

"I had just decided to join the police force, and Patti had met Victor. They got married and were happy. That's when the demons and warlocks stopped going after me and started going after Victor. That's when we figured out that they thought they could destroy Patti's destiny if they killed me. They didn't know that she was destined for someone else. Victor left right after Patti became pregnant with Phoebe. At first Patti didn't know that she was pregnant. She had been injured right after Piper was born. We all thought she wasn't going to make it, but everyone was wrong on both accounts. That's why I was so surprise to see her on my doorstep two years after Phoebe was born. In her arms she held a one week old baby. She wouldn't tell me who the father was, but I had my suspicions.

"The fact that she gave Jason to me, yet gave his sister to a nun, was the first hint. The second being that Sam was with her when she came to me. And before anyone asks, yes I know who and what Sam is. I grew up with Patti. I knew everything about her, and she knew everything about me. I was at the hospital when Prue and Piper were born. I missed Phoebe's birth because I had just excepted a job in Angel Grove. Sarah and I wanted to get out San Francisco, so I jumped at the chance when the job in Angel Grove came up."

"So who is Sam, Mr. Scott?" Jack smiled at Billy.

"He was Patti's Whitelighter. They're like guardian angels for witches. They protect witches from the evil that lurks here on Earth. I met him the day that Patti was injured. He healed her wound, but he didn't stay around long enough for me to ask him any questions. The next time I saw him was when him and Patti showed up with Jason."

"Why did Mom give Jason to you and not Paige?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Two reasons. One because he was no where near San Francisco, and two because he already knew what kind of danger Jason was in because of the family he was born into. Patti knew that Jason was special because he was the first male born into the family. That also meant that the demons and warlocks wouldn't stop until they killed him," Sam said.

"Let's not forget that he is the child of a witch and Whitelighter. He needed to be hidden from everyone, including his family. If he stayed here in San Francisco, there was the possibility of bumping into one of you. Patti couldn't have that, so she had Sam bring them to me in Angel Grove." Jack looked at Sam as he told everyone this.

"So why are you here?" Paige looked at Jack and Sarah.

"Jason called me Thursday night. He told me about meeting you three. He said that the three of you claimed to be his sisters, and that Paige was his twin. The minute he told me, I knew that he must have received his powers. It's the only way that any of you would have know he was even related to you. I knew that Sam was here because he mentioned you being his twin. He was the only one who knew besides Patti, Sarah, and myself."

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Phoebe said looking at Jack.

"I'm here because this needed to be explained in person, and because I know how to prove it to the four of you."

"How Dad?"

"They know. I assume you called to her when Paige first got her powers. Now it's time to do it for Jason."

"Excuse us for a moment please." Piper nodded toward the kitchen. Jack nodded and looked toward Jason. Jason was starring at a picture on the wall. Jack looked at the picture and smiled. It was of Patti. She was just out of high school when that picture had been taken. He was snapped back to the present with the entrance of the other five.

"We'll perform the spell if you can show us the room where it's suppose to be performed," Piper said.

"Fine." Jack stood up and began heading toward the stairs. Sarah was right beside him. Tommy and Billy were protecting Jason's back as he followed his parents. Everyone else followed behind them.

Jack went straight for the attic. He entered as soon as he got there. He didn't even bother to wait for the others to get there. By the time everyone entered the room, the candles were set up and he was looking in the book. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were surprised that he could even touch the book. It was obvious that he wasn't evil, but that didn't mean he had a right to touch the Book of Shadows. That was Halliwell property. The three of them went to get him away from the book. Instead they found out that he had turned it directly to the page they would need to bring their mom to them.

"How did you know to turn to this page?" Phoebe asked.

"I probably know this book better than the three of you. I saw it almost every day when I was growing up. As to this specific spell, your grandmother used it to let me say goodbye to your mother after she died. Now read it." Jack stepped back and the three of them read the spell. As soon as they finished, Penny and Patti appeared. As soon as Patti saw Jack, she knew what had happened. Jason had finally found his way home.

The only problem now was how to get him to understand. He needed Piper, Phoebe, and Paige just as much as they needed him. She knew that he was as independent as Paige was, but his life was in danger and he needed to understand that. The hardest part was going to be explaining to her mother why she had hidden him with Jack and Sarah instead of somewhere in San Francisco. He was more important than any of the girls, and that was going to be very difficult on everyone. Patti understood why Jack had called them. It was the only way for him to make Jason understand his destiny.

"Hello Jack."

"Patti. It's been a long time."

"Not long enough it would seem. What is going on here, and why did you call us?" Penny was angry that Jack would have the girls call them.

"The girls needed proof that I not only knew you, but that I was telling the truth about Jason. Patti was the only one who could convince them. They couldn't even believe that I knew the Book of Shadows better than they did. Let's not forget how they reacted when I told them that I knew both Victor and Sam."

"And why did you find it necessary to come out into the open now Jack. You knew that the girls weren't suppose to know about you."

"He did it because of me." Jason spoke for the first time since they entered the attic.

"And who are you?"

"According to everyone here, I seem to be her son." Jason said as he looked and pointed at Patti.

"I take it he's come into his powers," Patti asked Jack while looking at Jason.

"Yes. He was confused and he called asking about you. I knew that it was time for everything to be explained, including the prophecy that explains his birth as well as Piper's son." Patti nodded at Jack's statement. Patti and Penny stepped out of the circle of candles. They went from being transparent to being real. Patti motioned for everyone to find a seat. Everyone sat down, except for Jason. He went to the window and looked out. It was obvious that he couldn't look at anyone in the room. Patti nodded to Leo and Sam to explain the prophecy.

"The best way to start is to tell you the prophecy first," Sam began. Leo nodded at Sam. "The prophecy goes like this:

The one born to a powerful family

Will carry the powers of Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water.

He shall be the first male to be born

To a witch and Whitelighter.

Before he gets his powers

He will hold the power of the stars

Together with his true love

They will bring balance to the world.

Justice will also be result of another witch and Whitelighter union

Together Balance and Justice will have evil running scared

Only together can they achieve the goals

Needed to be done to protect the future."

"I've never heard of this prophecy, and I know every prophecy ever passed down in our family," Penny said.

"You've never heard of this prophecy because you aren't a Whitelighter. When someone becomes a Whitelighter, they have to learn to use their powers just like Paige did. While learning these powers, the Elders also tell us of the prophecy. Only they know of it's true importance. The other side also knows of the prophecy, but the true meaning is lost to them. They will try to destroy the balance that the prophecy spoke of, not knowing that without balance, Justice will be their end." As Leo explained this, everyone was wondering if they were understanding him correctly. Obviously Jason did.

"Great. I guess that having a peaceful life is too much to ask for. No I have to save the world whether I like it or not. Just so everyone knows, this sucks." Jason told everyone.

"We're with you Jase," Billy said.

"Billy's right Bro. We'll be with you every step of the way," Tommy added.

"Thanks guys. One good thing will come out of this though."

"What?" Billy and Tommy asked at the same time.

"I'll get to see Kim again. One way or another." With that said, Jason opened the window in the attic and jumped out. While everyone else ran to the window, Billy and Tommy remained where they were.

"How did he do that?" Tommy and Billy laughed at everyone's faces.

"Years of training and living in Angel Grove." Tommy explained after he had calmed down.

"Just be grateful that he agreed to all of this." Billy told everyone as both him and Tommy stood up to leave.

"He agreed? When?" Paige asked following them down the stairs.

"Just before he jumped out the window. Looks like we're back in business Tommy." Tommy nodded and headed for the front door.

"I suggest you work out some sort of training program for Jason. Otherwise he'll do it for you. Come on Billy, let's go see how Jason is doing." Billy nodded and they both headed out the door and across the street.

When they got there, they noticed that Jason wasn't in the house. Upon entering the kitchen, the heard noises in the garage. They looked at each other and nodded. Heading out to the garage, they weren't surprised to see Jason working out. They knew that he needed to work off the anger he was feeling. Understanding how he felt, they didn't interrupt him. They watched as he beat up the body bag that they had hung from the roof of the garage. After about an hour of this, Jason stopped. He looked at them and smiled. They returned the smile in understanding. Laughing they all went inside to find Paige and Phoebe sitting at the kitchen table. Leo and Piper were just walking in from the living room.

"We hope you guys don't mind, but Jason's parents let us in." Jason shook his head at Paige.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Jason. It means that you'll have to learn how to do potions and spells, as well as saving the world from demons?" Phoebe asked.

"The potions and spells may be new to me, but saving the world on a regular basis isn't. I understand what needs to be done and I'll do it. Besides having powers is nothing new to any of us." Jason said waving his hands in Billy and Tommy's directions. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige nodded.

"If you're sure, than Sam will begin your training tomorrow morning. He'll also be living with you until you are up to speed. After that, the Whitelighter that is assigned to you will be here. You'll have to protect her when she arrives." Leo told him.

"Protect her from what?" Billy asked.

"Darklighters. Sam and I have a feeling that the one who is leading them is after her."

"What in the world are Darklighters?" It was Tommy who asked this time.

"The guy that showed up uninvited during our conversation two days ago, he was a Darklighter. That crossbow that he was carrying, carries an arrow that is poisonous to Whitelighters. Since you're half Whitelighter Jason, it's also poisonous to you. Be careful. I just found you, and I don't plan on losing you so soon."

"Don't worry about it Paige. I had a lot of experience dodging arrows, but I'll be careful anyway."

"Where did you...oh yeah."

"Billy?"

"You remember. Every time Jason made Kim mad, she'd go down to the archery range."

"Oh yeah. Jason usually ended up following her. If she was still upset when he got there, she'd shoot off several shots at him."

"She never hit him, but it sure calmed her down to shoot at him." Billy and Tommy were laughing, and Jason had turned a nice shade of red. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige excused themselves and left. A short time later Sam arrived and began to set things up for tomorrow morning's training session. Jason, Tommy, and Billy went to bed after Sam explained what would be happening tomorrow.

AN: Kim will make her reappearance in the next chapter. I just need to figure out how the guys are going to react to her orbing in.


	6. Kim's Thoughts Chapter 6A

**__**

THE FOURTH CHARMED ONE

AN: Sorry for how long it's taken me, but I've been busy working. I'm also trying to work through the writer's block I've put myself into. I've been trying to figure out how to do this chapter and keep ending up at a dead end. Figuring out this chapter is the hardest because there is a lot that needs to be said. I didn't want to make it to long, because it would get boring. I was given some good idea's from Quantum Thunder. I'm going to breaking this chapter into several parts. I don't know how many but when I finish I will let you know. On with the story.

****

CHAPTER 6A

__

Kim's Thoughts 

Kim watched as Jason tried to get a hold of his new powers. He was able to get control over his fire and earth powers, but he seemed to having a little problem controlling the water and lightening part of his powers. It also seemed as though he was having a hard time with the potions but not the spells. Kim couldn't help but feel that he wasn't taking this as well as he was letting on. On the outside Jason was showing everyone the 'I can handle this look', while on the inside he was probably ready to freak out. Kim just hoped that Billy and Tommy could help him though it.

Kim thought back to when they had all been rangers. Whenever the one of them would need to get through a problem, the other three would always be there to help the others through it. They always found a way to cheer the others up. Kim even remembered when the guys took her shopping to try to cheer her up. Kim had run them ragged and they never once complained about it. Kim shook herself from her thoughts and returned to watching Jason train.

Sam and Piper looked as though they were trying to teach him at the same time, and it wasn't really working. The more they tried to push Jason's training, the more Jason refused to listen to them. Kim wished that she could get Sam or Leo's attention somehow, but she couldn't. She didn't know what else to do. Jason wasn't listening to anything anyone was telling him. Even Paige was having a difficult time getting through to him, but at least she was able to get him to listen to what she was teaching him.

"Kimberly."

"Yes," Kim said without turning around.

"It's time for you to return." Kim turned to the Elder who was speaking to her.

"What? But I thought..."

"Yes but it doesn't look like Jason is willing to learn from them. He needs something to motivate him, and we feel that protecting you may just be the motivation that he needs. Be prepared to leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir." Kim turned back to watching Jason. She didn't want the Elder to know how thrilled she really was. She was going back. Kim was as thrilled as could be.

******Jason's House******

"Hey Jason!"

"I'm in the kitchen Paige."

"Working on a potion?"

"Nope dinner. It's my night cook, so Tommy and Billy took off as soon as I got home."

"Thankfully Piper does all the cooking at the Manor." Paige said laughing.

"So why are you here Paige?"

"Straight to the point uh, okay. I have a message for you from Leo."

"And what does your Whitelighter have to say?"

"Well it seems that your assigned Whitelighter will be coming a bit sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. The three of you are to come over about 1:00PM."

"I don't know Paige. It's only been a couple of weeks since all of this started. I thought that I needed to learn how to use my powers before she came back?"

"True, but the Elders feel that you'll be more motivated if she's around. They may be right. You're not exactly trying right now."

"If I didn't have five people trying to jam everything down my throat at one time, than maybe, just maybe, I'd be willing to learn." Jason said obviously getting upset.

"I do understand. I went through it myself, but that's why your original Whitelighter is being sent to you. Just come over tomorrow. Please."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that again."

"Jason what's wrong?"

"Kim use to look at him like that when we were younger. She use to get her way a lot."

"What are you doing back Billy?"

"Thought I would come home and see when dinner was going to be done."

"Right. Dinner will be done shortly and we have to go to Paige's tomorrow at 1:00PM."

Billy nodded and headed back out of the kitchen. Jason smiled and shook his head at Billy. Jason knew that Billy and Tommy had been talking about Paige and Phoebe non stop for the last two weeks. His friends were gone and that was that. Jason decided that if he couldn't have the one who held his heart, than at least his friends could. Jason invited Paige and her sisters over to dinner. Paige said yes and went across the street to get the others. Jason smiled and went back to fixing dinner. This time dinner went off without a hitch.

*****Halliwell Manor*****

---1:00PM---

Jason, Tommy, and Billy were in the living room waiting for Jason's Whitelighter to arrive. Billy was talking to Phoebe, Tommy was whispering something in Paige's ear which had her laughing. Piper was playing with Wyatt. Jason watched everyone and a smile came to his face. Jason was so involved in watching his friends, he didn't notice Leo and Sam orbing in with someone. The minute they were in the living room, everyone noticed them. The girl had her back to them. She seemed to be arguing with Leo and Sam.

Jason, Billy, and Tommy were looking at them strangely because, instead of words, they were clicking at each other. If anything, the three of them were in for the shock of their lives, and they weren't even aware of it yet. The girl turned around and the only ones that were shocked were Jason, Billy, and Tommy. In front of them stood Kim.

AN: I know it's a bit of cliffhanger, but I wanted to put their reactions in the next part of the chapter. I will try to get it out as soon as I can. Can't promise anything to specific yet.


	7. Kim's View and An Attack Chapter 6B

AN: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but my computer went down. When we got a new one, it didn't have a 3.5 inch disk drive. Instead we got a CD RW drive. Then I was hit with writer's block, when I figured out how to work that. When I got through that, I had to print up the story so I could figure out how I was going to write this chapter.

The Fourth Charmed One

****

CHAPTER 6B

__

Kim's View and An Attack

Kim watched all three of their reactions to her. Tommy was in shock. Billy was trying to find out the logical answer to it. Jason looked as though he was going to be sick. It was obvious that he couldn't grasp the fact that she was standing in front of him. Kim knew that they would be shocked, but their reactions were a little bit more severe than she thought they would be. Tommy was lucky he was sitting down, because he would probably have collapsed on the floor by now. Billy was going through everything he had been taught for the last 25 years. Nothing was adding up for him. Jason had become paler by the minute. Kim was sure that if anyone was going to pass out it would be Jason. Tommy may have lasted longer as a Power Ranger, but Jason was always the strongest of the bunch until now.

As much as Kim wanted to talk to Jason alone, she knew that this wouldn't be a good time. Jason wouldn't take to kindly to her just showing up and wanting to pick up where they left off. She knew that she would have to say something to them, but what was she going to say to them; "Hey guys. Long time no see." Yeah like that would go over well. Kim would have to take this slow and easy. She just didn't know how to tell them everything that had happened to her in the last 5 years. Getting shot was the easy part of the story. Explaining that she really did die was going to be the hard part. It's not like she could say, "I died, but I'm not exactly dead". Kim needed to do something and quick. All three of them looked like they were ready to pass out.

"You three might want to breath." The minute the words were out of her mouth, the three of them took a breath.

"It's a dream. It's not possible. Kim's dead. I'm dreaming." Jason was whispering so everyone almost missed what he had said. Kim turned to look at Leo and Sam. Clicking to them, she told them to take everyone but Jason to another room. Leo and Sam began to get everyone up and going. They went into the kitchen, and Kim walked over to Jason.

"Jason," Kim whispered.

"It's a dream. It's got to be a dream."

"It's not a dream Jason. I'm right here." Kim touched Jason's face. Jason looked at Kim before sliding to the floor. Kim kneeled in front of him. What scared her the most was the tears falling down Jason's cheeks.

"You can't be real. You died. True your body disappeared. I was hoping you were alive, but the police said that it was a fatal gun shot wound. So you can't be real."

"Jason look at me. I'm as real as you are. I was made a Whitelighter, because I wasn't supposed to die 5 years ago. I was supposed to do something, but I haven't been told what. All I know is that it has to involve you as well, or else I would never have been assigned to you."

"No, no more destiny crap. I can't take it anymore. You were my destiny, and you left me. I don't want anyone telling me what to do anymore. First Zordon and now these damn Elders. I've had enough. I'm tired of all of this."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you Jason, but I wasn't given a choice. I could either become a Whitelighter or I could go to heaven. I became a Whitelighter, so I could watch over you. I made sure my body disappear so that if any of you saw me, you wouldn't worry about me. I never wanted to leave you."

Kim and Jason were both in tears by the time that Kim had finished. Kim held Jason against her while she had been speaking. She knew that the only way that Jason would believe her was to actually feel her touching him. Jason's arms had automatically wrapped around her. They were still like that when everyone return to the living room.

Tommy and Billy smiled when they saw their two friends. They knew that Kim and Jason had been given a second chance. Everyone in the room knew that they had been given a second chance, but only Leo and Sam knew why. Leo wished that he could tell everyone the truth, but it was a secret that he couldn't tell anyone for now. Sam was just happy that his son was finally happy. It had hurt him to see both Kim and Jason hurting, but it wasn't up to him to bring them together. Everything was almost perfect until the Darklighter decided to show up.

"So you finally decided to show your face. My leader will be thrilled to see you again."

"Tell your leader that it will take more than you to get me." Kim said as she let go of Jason.

"I've got a better idea instead of you telling your leader anything, let's see how you liked fried." Jason raised his hand and lightning shot out and hit the Darklighter. As the Darklighter was shaking off the lightning, fire shot at him and he burst into flames and then into a black cloud of dust.

"Nobody touches her ever."

Everyone looked at Jason. The look on his face was enough to scare everyone except Tommy, Billy, and Kim. They had seen that look when they had been Power Rangers. Whenever someone had threatened Kim, Jason would et that look. It seemed to be all the time to Kim. Kim grabbed Jason's arm. When she still couldn't get his attention, she took his face and turned it toward her.

"Jason, you need to calm down." Jason's face returned to normal. He smiled when Kim smiled at him. Everyone relaxed. Tommy and Billy looked at their friends. Billy suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah Billy."

"Whey do the Darklighters want you?"

"I have no clue. The Elders wouldn't tell me. All I know is that for the last two weeks, I've been up with the Elders for my protection. I would hear them whispering, but whenever I got to close they would stop talking."

"What about the two of you? You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, would you?" Sam and Leo looked at each other. Sam shrugged at Leo.

"All we know is that the one in charge of the Darklighters wants Kim for some reason that nobody up there knows," Leo said.

"Okay enough of this. Everyone knows they want me, but I refuse to be taken without a fight."

"They'll have to go through me first. If I wouldn't let Zedd or Goldar get her, than I sure as hell won't let some cowardly Darklighter get her." Jason grabbed Kim's hand and began dragging her to the door. Everyone tried to get him to stop, but he wasn't going to stop until he got home.

Kim smiled and orbed them to his home before they reached the front door of Halliwell Manor. Kim knew that Jason wanted to talk to her alone. Tommy and Billy would keep the others from leaving the manor. Kim knew that this talk was going to happen, but Kim also knew that she would end up crying when she finally got everything out in the open. Kim only hoped that nobody interrupted them until she was finished explaining everything.


End file.
